Ghostly Love
by SetoJouFan
Summary: Danny is flying around one day trying to forget about something. Suddenly his ghost sense goes off and he finds Vlad. What will happen when Danny has a crush on Vlad and passes out while trying to catch him? BoyXBoy shounen-ai Fluffy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters! ^-^**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy love.**

**animehphantom requested some fanfics so I decided to post one!**

Danny had been floating around for hours. There was just too much to think about and he wanted to clear his head of everything. Flying usually helped him do this. He was about to relax when his ghost sense went off. Groaning he went to check on it. It's not like he hated being a half ghost half human, but he wanted to have one day where he could relax and enjoy himself. Making sure he had the Fenton Thermos he flew to where he figured the ghost would be. Looking around he found that there was no one there ghost or human.

He was about to give up when Danny felt someone behind him to turn around and be face to face with Vlad Masters or Vlad Plasmius. "What do you want" Danny boldly asked, but inside he was nervous. Okay so maybe he had developed some feelings of like toward this particular ghost when they weren't fighting. Danny knew that Vlad had a crush on his mom, and hated his dad. He knew that but he couldn't help it. Vlad had charisma, and was smarter than he could ever be…These were the thoughts he had been trying to clear by flying around. Sighing mentally he glared the best he could at Vlad. "Well what do you want?" Danny asked again. "You to join me of course" Vlad said like it was the simplest thing ever. Yes, Danny had a crush on the guy but he knew already that he meant join him as his son, and not anything more or less…He got upset and embarrassed by his dad Jack Fenton but not enough to hate him and destroy him.

While Danny was glaring at Vlad and mentally trying to avoid any contact with him, out of nowhere something blasted his back. Turning around Danny saw another Vlad replica. 'Great now there's two of him' he thought as he turned to face the other one. Looking between them both he knew that only one of them could possibly be the real Vlad. Taking aim he blasted at both of them, but of course Vlad being slightly more experienced with his ghost powers set up a shield. 'Dang it' Danny thought as he dodged a blast from the two now three Vlads. Suddenly Danny felt something hit him hard from behind and he blacked out. Before he completely passed out he caught sight of one last glimpse of Vlad smirking.

Waking up Danny looked around. While he had passed out he had turned back into a human. Groaning from the pain in his head he tried to stand. Danny found that he couldn't move too much because he was restrained by a rope. He went ghost to try to escape his binds, but he couldn't so he figured that it was also meant to hold ghosts. That could only mean that Vlad had captured him. He vaguely wondered what his demands would be this time and how he would escape. It was bad enough that he had started to think of Vlad as a crush awhile ago when he learned he didn't like girls as much as he had thought. No one knew of this though. Not even his best friend Tucker or Sam who he told everything to. For some reason he knew how they would react. Danny thought it pointless to tell them something that had no hopes of happening.

Danny looked around the room for any signs at all of Vlad. Finding none he just plopped down on the bed. It's not like he could do much else since he was tied to the bed. The room didn't hold his interest forever so he fell into a light doze filled with images he didn't want to think about. Mainly they were about Vlad saying he would stop chasing after his mom which he hated to admit made him slightly jealous of her, and not kill his dad. Danny knew it was all a dream because there is no way he would say that in real life. He woke up to someone talking. Danny had an idea of who it was but the voice he thought it was couldn't be right because they were talking softly…If it was Vlad then he would be louder.

Shifting a little Danny opened his eyes slowly to find that it was in fact Vlad talking. "So Daniel wakes up" Vlad said in his usual voice. Danny didn't want to deal with this when he just woke up so he turned over facing away from Vlad and asked, "What do you want?" Chuckling Vlad answered, "For you to agree to be with me." "And be your adopted son? No way" Danny answered back sharply. Laughing some more Vlad asked, "Who said as a son?" Now that got Danny's attention. "What? Why would I be anything else? You're always asking me to be your son and Maddie, my mom, to be your wife!" He said looking shocked.

"I know that your mother won't divorce Jack to be with me. I've tried many times. I may not know why she stays with that oaf but I do know she loves him. I'm not stupid. Persistent yes. Never stupid. Why pursue someone who doesn't want to be chased? No I learned that I can't have her. You see I like someone else." Vlad explained. Danny was skeptical. Vlad had said similar words to him once and then turned on him saying never trust anyone. "And why should I trust you?" Danny asked glaring at him. "Daniel you don't get it do you?" Vlad asked looking at the boy. Now Danny was really confused. He was tied up for so far he didn't know the reason and his enemy was saying they would stop pretty much what they lived for. Still not trusting Vlad Danny asked, "What don't I get?" Grabbing his chin Vlad looked him in the eyes. Danny didn't know if he found what he was looking for or not all he knew was that one second he's looking at Vlad and the next he feels something pressed against his lips.

Danny was shocked into silence. Vlad was kissing him. HIM! 'Okay don't panic' he kept thinking but he didn't know what to do. Was this some trap? Was it even really happening? Was this some weird dream again? After a few seconds and deciding it wasn't a dream Danny kissed Vlad back. Vlad was happy he was kissing back and grabbed Danny's waist to pull him closer. After a minute of kissing one another they broke apart. Danny was blushing and Vlad was smirking. Before Danny could say anything though Vlad beat him to it saying, "I told you I liked someone else."

**OWARII!!!!!!!!!**

**I hope whoever read this enjoyed it. I'm dedicating this to animehphantom since she was the one who wanted me to write this. It's not my forte but I have seen the show and promised I would do this. Well R&R! :D**


End file.
